nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet Baudelaire
Violet Baudelaire is the eldest of the three Baudelaire orphans. She has a younger brother, Klaus, and a baby sister, Sunny. Violet, along with her siblings, are the protagonists of A Series of Unfortunate Events. Like her siblings, Violet is intelligent, charming, polite, and resourceful. Lamentably, Violet is extremely unfortunate, a phrase which here means "having a continuous streak of bad luck." Violet is fourteen at the beginning of the series, turns fifteen in The Grim Grotto, and is sixteen by the end of the series. By eighteen, she would have inherited the Baudelaire fortune. Despite his research, Lemony Snicket does not know what happened to Violet after the final novel. She may have survived her journey to the mainland. There is also a possibility that Violet and her siblings died. Personality Violet is an intelligent inventor whose wits and skills have saved her and her siblings countless times from death. Anyone who knew Violet well could tell she was thinking hard, because her long hair was tied up in a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes. Violet had a real knack for inventing and building strange devices, so her brain was often filled with images of pulleys, levers, and gears, and she never wanted to be distracted by something as trivial as her hair, allowing her to keep focus. Violet creating an invention. Violet is possibly the greatest inventor of her time. When Violet was five years old, she won her first invention contest with an automatic rolling pin, which she made using a window shade and six pairs of roller skates. The judge praised Violet, saying she could invent anything with both her hands tied behind her back. Prior to the demise of her parents, she liked to visit the Verne Invention Museum and its many exhibits, including one of the mechanical demonstrations that inspired her to be an inventor when she was just two years old. Violet once invented a device to soothe her sister's teething pains.[5] Her favorite inventor is Nikola Tesla.[2] After her parents' deaths, Violet takes the lead in the family. Though she often collaborates with Klaus, she feels the weight of being the oldest sibling. Her parents said to her when Klaus was born, and again when they brought Sunny home from the hospital. "You are the eldest Baudelaire child," they had said, kindly but firmly. "And as the eldest, it will always be your responsibility to look after your younger siblings. Promise us that you will always watch out for them and make sure they don't get into trouble."[6] This is why she invents the grappling hook to free Sunny from the tower: She risks her own safety and well-being to help her siblings and honor the promise she made her parents to always keep her siblings away from harm.[6]This promise is always mentioned in all 13 books. Violet has a backbone, can be stern and have an attitude at times, especially when angered. For example, when Violet complains to Mr. Poe about how Count Olaf slapped Klaus' face and Mr. Poe could not care less, Mr. Poe says, "Now, I hate to usher you out posthaste, but I have very much work to do. Posthaste means—" "—means you'll do nothing to help us," Violet finished for him, shaking with frustration.[6] Later, when Mr. Poe ordered her to come with him to the police station at the end of The Grim Grotto, Violet replied, "No," and walked away.[7] When Aunt Josephine threatened to give her and her siblings to Count Olaf, Violet told her, "You're supposed to be caring for us, not putting us up for grabs!"[8] Violet is possibly the cleverest of the three children. Klaus is far more open and brash with his actions, but Violet often works in secret or tries to manipulate a situation to her advantage. For example, instead of refusing to star in The Marvelous Marriage, she suggests to Count Olaf that's she not really that great of an actress: "Count Olaf," Violet said, and then stopped herself. She wanted to argue her way out of playing his bride, but she didn't want to make him angry. "Father," she said, "I'm not sure I'm talented enough to perform professionally. I would hate to disgrace your good name and the name of Al Funcoot. Plus I'll be very busy in the next few weeks working on my inventions—and learning how to prepare roast beef," she added quickly, remembering how he had behaved about dinner. She also waited until the exact right moment when Count Olaf had revealed his villainy, but released Sunny, to tell everyone about how she's schemed her way out of the marriage.[http://snicket.wikia.com/wiki/Template:What%3F [statement unclear]][6] Violet is also stereotypically unfeminine. In The Bad Beginning, she mentions she can only make toast - sometimes, she even burns the toast.[6] In The Reptile Room, Mr. Poe admonishes Violet for picking a lock, chastising her that nice girls should not have such knowledge. Klaus defends his sister, saying, "My sister is''a nice girl... and she knows how to do all sorts of things."[9] In ''The Wide Window, she is given a doll called Pretty Penny, even though she does not like dolls. To be polite, she forces a smile and pats its plastic head to appease Aunt Josephine, eventually giving it to Sunny to bite on. Instead, she takes the toy meant for Klaus which is a model train that she can tinker with for engineering.[8] In The Vile Village, it is mentioned that Violet hates the color pink.[4] Despite her dislike of pink, Violet is frequently illustrated with pink hair ribbons, and she wears pink outfits in the TV series. Category:Character Category:Simpsons Characters * Category:Individuals Category:Baudelaire family Category:Fire-fighters Category:Scientists and inventors Category:Prufrock students Category:Village of Fowl Devotees residents Category:Hotel Denouement staff Category:Islanders Category:Orphans Category:Carnival freaks Category:Arsonists Category:Females Category:Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events